It's Just You And Me
by Craig Manning's Girl
Summary: But what if Emma did help him? Would she fall for him? What would happen if Manny knew, what about Peter? Love is a force you can't control. Cremma. Please read & review!
1. A Quick Review

Disclaimer: I don't own or I didn't write the songs: You and Me or Keep Holding On. Or any other song or song lyrics mentioned in this whole story. I don't own Degrassi.

It's Just You and Me

Based on the lifehouse song

Written by Craig Manning's Girl

The first story of the series called: Keep Holding On. This series is based on the show called: Degrassi: The Next Generation. This Story takes place in season 5…Couples are hookin up all of the sudden! Spinner with Darcy. Ellie with Jimmy. Manny with Craig (again!) and Emma with Peter. Let's travel back in time a little… in season 2 Craig came to Degrassi with a crush on a 8th grade girl. Emma and Manny are best friends. But as the two girls sneak out to go to the 80's dance… Craig sneaks them in and asks either Emma or Manny to dance with him. Emma and Manny knew Craig liked Emma so she was ready to say yes! But he asked Manny instead! She said yes. And Emma's heart was broken. 3 years later Craig and Manny are together and Emma is feeling something again… and but what is Craig feeling? In this story you will find Heartbreak, fights and a twist! Not to mention the other relationships! Please enjoy this book I am starting (and series!) And please remember in this book you may want to watch a little of Degrassi! Read on!


	2. Chapter 1: Sidewalks

**_Chapter 1: Sidewalks_**

Emma and Manny are walking to The Dot as Craig catches up with them.

"Manny we are still going to see the movie tonight right?" asked Craig.

"I guess so." Answered Manny.

Then Craig walks back to his house.

"I thought we were going to have a girl's night tonight!" Said Emma.

"I know and I completely forgot!" answered Manny.

"I guest this is what happens when girls get boyfriends!"

"Yea I guest so…"

Emma and Manny are at a table at The Dot.

"What are you going to have Em?" asked Manny.

"I guess noodles" said Emma.

"I don't know how you do it! I mean if it was me not eating meat I would crack the third day!" said Manny.

"Yea well I been doing it for 5 years!" said Emma.

"May I take your order ladies?" asked Spinner.

"I will have the creamy noodles!" answered Emma.

"And I will have the Hamburger special." said Manny.

"Alright got it." Spinner said taking their menus.

"I can not believe you are dating Peter!" said Manny.

"I can just see who he really is, I guest." Said Emma.

"Like Sean?" Manny asked.

"Oh my goodness do not even mention that name!" Emma said as she threw a napkin at her.

As the girls continue to talk about Sean, Ellie and Jimmy sit at a table.

"I can not believe you stood up to your dad like that!" said Ellie.

"I didn't want to be the old Jimmy anymore!" I want to be an artist!" he said.

"I think you made a great decision!" she said.

"Hi! May I take your order?" asked Spinner.

"Yea first of all we want an other waiter!" said Jimmy.

As spinner goes to take his break, Darcy joins him.

"No luck, huh?" asked Darcy.

"Nope! He'll always hate me!" Spinner said.

"He will forgive you one day! I promise!" she said.

A waiter brings the food to the girls.

"I hope this time they didn't put turkey in it!" said Emma.

As the girls start to eat, Manny ask Emma something.

"How's your project going?" She asked.

"Good! I have France as my country!" answered Emma.

"Who's your partner?" Manny asked.

"I didn't get one yet. Mr. Simpson said he have one for me tomorrow since almost everyone is taken!" Emma answered.

"That stinks! But isn't it cool that we get to do are projects with 12th graders!?" asked Manny.

"It is pretty cool. I just hope I get match up with Peter." Emma said.

Back to Spinner and Darcy.

"I just wish I didn't say anything about Jimmy last year." Said Spinner.

"It's not like you cut his legs off! You just needed someone to talk too." Said Darcy.

"SPINNER! BACK TO WORK!" said the boss.

"I got to go." said Spinner.

"Okay, but you are coming to church this Sunday right?" asked Darcy.

"Yes! I can't believe you talk me into going!" he said.

"It's fun! Just try it!" she said.

"Okay. I'll try!" he said.

"Great! See you then! Bye!" She says and gives him a kiss then heads home.

Back to Jimmy and Ellie.

"That's ice cream was delicious!" said Ellie.

"Not bad!" He looks at his watch. "Oh if we don't hurry we are going to be late for our first drawing lesson!" he says.

"I can't wait! Let's go!" says Ellie.

As they head to the art gallery, we turn back to Emma and Manny.

"I can not believe we have to study our country and give a report about it AND make the food of the culture!" said Manny.

"I know it will be pretty hard! But as long as we got the right partners… we should get an a+!" said Emma.

"But you are lucky with your food no matter what partner you get!" said Manny.

"How am I lucky?" asked Emma.

"All you have to make is French Fries!" said Manny.

Both the girls laugh.

Emma looks at her watch. "Oh we better get going I got tons more homework to do!"

"Me too. It's such a bummer! Why can't we just hang out all day?" asked Manny.

"Because number 1. We are lazy.

And number 2. We can't hang out all day, cause you cancel our plans to go on a date with Craig. Remember?" Emma asked.

"Again I am so sorry!" Manny said sadly.

"It's okay I am just bummed I will be home alone tonight!" said Emma.

"Hey! Maybe Peter will call you!" Manny said.

"Maybe! Well see ya!" Emma called out.

"Bye!" said Manny.

As Emma walk to her house she wished Peter would be there to surprise her by a date. " Dream on! She said to herself. It's probably not going to be today!"


	3. Chapter 2: Only Wanted

_**Chapter 2: Only Wanted**_

As Emma walks into her house she feels a chill go down her spine.

"Hey Emma!" says a voice. Emma is almost scare to see who the person is.

So she turns and…

"Peter! You scared me!" she said.

"Sorry! I wanted to surprise you!" he said.

"But how do you even get in?" she asked.

"I ranged the doorbell and your mom answer the door. She told me you were out with Manny. And she told me to make myself at home!" said Peter.

"Oh! So why did you want to surprise me?" asked Emma.

"With a date! You want to go out to Dinner?" he asked. "I would love too! But I can't." She said sadly.

"Why? I'll wait till you get ready!" he said.

"I know but I got tons of home work!" she said.

"Oh, Okay. Well what if we study together! I need your help for English!" Peter said.

"That be great! I'll go get some drinks!" said Emma.

As Peter brings out the books, Emma returns with some drinks.

"Okay what do you want to start with?" Peter asked.

"How about History?" asked Emma.

"Okay! That be great! Even though I hate History." Peter jokes as he takes a sip of the drink.

"What is this!?" Peter spit back into the glass.

"It's Pineapple juice! You don't like it?" Emma asked.

"No I like it! It's just it toke me by surprise! I like it! Really!" Peter tried to smile.

"You are such a bad liar! It's okay! It's probably outdated anyway! Okay let's get started!" she said.

As they studied Emma was glad she wasn't going to be home alone tonight!

As Manny and Craig entered the mall Craig asked

"So do you want popcorn or a drink?"

"No thanks! I ate a lot with Emma!" she said.

"So how is Emma? Peter treating her well?" he asked.

"She's great and well! She's never better! And you know she would tell you if she was anger with him!"

"Yea I know but you're her best friend! So if she tells you then you gotta tell me so I can hunt him down!"

"Okay! Deal!"

Just then Manny's cell phone rang. She went to a corner to heard better while Craig got the tickets to the movie.

"Really?! That's great! Well you wanna come and join me and Craig? Okay! Well have fun! Bye!"

Then she and Craig went inside the theater to grab some seats.

"So who was that?" Craig asked.

"Emma. She told me Peter came by her house to study. So she can't join us later!" said Manny.

Craig and Manny went to find seats in their theatre and sat down.

"Uhhhhh…Peter!" he said in a disgusted groan.

"What's bugs you so much about Peter? I mean I hate him too, but Emma is so happy with him."

"I just think Emma is too good for him!"

Manny looked at him really hard.

"What? That's it! Really!" said Craig.

Then the movie started, so the conservation was over.

The truth was Craig really didn't know how he felt about Emma and Peter. He just knew he felt uncomfortable when he saw them together. And he didn't know what that meant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It will keep getting better! I promise!


	4. Chapter 3: You Just Don't Know It

**_Chapter 3: You Just Don't Know It_**

"Spin, relax its okay! There's nothing to be scared of. It's just my church!" Said Darcy.

"I know but… I feel a little out of place here." Said Spinner.

"I'm sorry. But sooner or later you won't! Darcy promised.

As they were taking there seats a lady came up to them.

"Hello Darcy." The lady said.

"Hello Mrs. Whistler. This is my boyfriend Gavin." Said Darcy.

"Hello Gavin. I haven't seen you before. Are you new to this church?"

"Uh yeah… my first actually." He said.

"Oh. I see."

Then she gave Darcy a look.

"Is he not one yet?" she asked.

"No! Not yet." Darcy answered.

"Well then welcome to our church!" She said then left.

"What was she asking?" Spin asked.

"I'll tell you later!" Said Darcy.

Then the preacher came up and started the sermon.

"And believe me people you aren't saved till you're born again." The preacher said.

"Born again? I have to be born again to go to heaven?" Spin asked.

"No Spin. Born again means to become a Christian and start out fresh." Darcy explained.

"So if anyone wants to do that please come to the altar." The preacher said.

"Spinner remembers when we talk about dying and then going to heaven if you're a Christian." Asked Darcy.

"Yeah." Spin answered.

"Well are ready to do that? Do you want too do that?"

Spinner thought for a while. It was a big comment and didn't think he couldn't become a Christian till Darcy told him. Still he said…

"I'm not ready. I got to think about it some more."

Even though Jimmy and his family didn't go to church, he was doing something that was important to him… drawing. Whenever he was drawing he could finally image himself as an artist, one day opening up his personal work to people every where. Like for instant he is most proud of his life drawings. When he got shot. But his favorite picture was the one he did of Ellie!

"Jimmy! Are you here?" a girl shouted out.

Jimmy got out of his room and went down stairs.

There was a couple of things Jimmy was worried about when he got shot.

One was how would he get around his house? A lot of people know at Degrassi that Jimmy's family is rich. This would explain why his parents are hardly there.

But while Jimmy was in the hospital his dad got a couple of people to build an elevator in their house which connected to every room in the house!

When Jimmy got downstairs he saw a redhead standing her back faced to him.

"Hey! Why are you here?" he asked.

Ellie turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Not that I don't want you here!" he said quickly.

"Good save. I came here to tell you that my computer hates me and I really need to check my e-mail!" Ellie said.

"Okay. It's floor…"

"15?"

Jimmy wasn't surprised when she said this when she said this. She had been here so many times that she almost knows the house better than Jimmy!

"Yeah, I'll be there soon!" he said.

While Jimmy got some drinks, Ellie went upstairs.

When she got on the computer, she saw an e-mail from her dad. Nobody knows it but Ellie's dad isn't doing to well at war. He actually got shot a week ago. He is still alive but the doctors don't know how long it will last or how to help him! The e-mail said:

**Dear my beautiful Ellie,**

**I know it's tough but hang in there. I promise I'll get better soon. And I'm so happy to here that you got that job at that comic book place. I know you'll work successfully at it and hard too. I hope to see you soon, **

**Love Dad**

Ellie let some tears fall as she read the e-mail over and over. She hoping it would be good news that's why she came to Jimmy's.

"Want a drink my lady?" Jimmy suddenly said as he entered the room.

"Thanks!" she said as she wiped away some tears.

"You okay? Can I get you something else?"

"No I'm fine!" As she drifted off on the last word.

"I sent you an e-mail! Did you get it?"

Ellie click on the e-mail from Jimmy. A bear came up and said: "I love you beary much!" It made Ellie smile.

"Thank you beary much!" Ellie said with a kiss.

Jimmy made her so happy that she now realized why she couldn't tell him about her father. She didn't want anything to ruin this relationship. Unless it made her dad better.


	5. Chapter 4: Up Against The Wall

**_I do not own the song or Boys Like Girls. I don't own Degrassi._**

****

**_Chapter 4: Up Against the Wall_**

"_You crossed your heart, I hope to die. And I can't deny your eyes. You know I tried to read between the lines. I saw a warning sign." –Boys Like Girls_

Monday is here. The day where everybody gets paired up! Emma had tons of butterflies in her stomach for some reason. As soon as she and Manny got in the class room Mr. Simpson started the pairing up! Emma noticed that Peter was on the other side of the room. She was a nervous wreck not knowing if she got paired up with Peter or not. Then the 12th graders came in.

The teams were: Paige and J.T., Hazel and Toby, Jimmy and Liberty, Ellie and Darcy, Marco and Manny. Everybody was paired up except her and Peter. She smiled across the room to Peter and he smiled back.

"Spinner and Peter!"

Emma's heart skipped a beat. Who would be her partner now?

"Mr. Simpson! I don't have a partner!" Emma said a little rudely.

"Yes you do! I paired you put with… Craig!" Mr. Simpson said.

She was still disappointed. Even though Craig would be a great partner, he's not her boyfriend!

After class Emma went straight to her locker. She barely heard what she and Craig were supposed to study.

"Hey partner!" Craig said all the sudden behind her.

"Hey Craig!" she turn around to face him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just I was hoping to get paired up with Peter."

"Yeah. I was hoping to have Manny as my partner. But I was happy to have you as my second choice."

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"I mean…"

"It's okay. I know what you mean. And same here!"

The bell for third period rang.

"Sorry. I got English!" Emma said.

"Yea. I got to go too. See ya after school at my place, okay!?"

"Okay! Bye!"

"So Emma's your best friend, huh?"Marco asked.

"Yeah. Forever. Since kindergarten. How about you? Is Craig your best friend?" Manny asked.

"Well. It's pretty much between him and Jimmy. But if I had to chose, I pick Craig."

Manny and Marco were at Emma's house since Marco's dad may be confused or angry if he brought Manny home. And Manny suggested Emma's since it's the only other place.

"What to you think is weirder… us as partners or Craig shaving his legs?" Marco asked.

"Craig shaving his legs! No question! But I think it's cool that were partners and have German as our country!" Manny answered.

"True! I kind of saw it coming though!"

"How? Did you Marco Del Rossi cheat?"

"No. Let's just say that being the school president has its advantages."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"A coke. Would be nice."

Manny returned with two cokes.

"So are you dating anybody right now?" Manny asked.

"Uh…Manny I think you're a great girl but…"Marco paused.

"No no no! I mean… I just love to hear about couples at Degrassi!"

"Oh! In that case. Yes! A guy named Tim."

"Okay…Marco…are you sure you're gay?"

"Yes! Completely!"

"Okay. I just thought that if you weren't sure than I give you some advice about cheating. I kinda know from experience."

"Yeah! But look where you are now with Craig!"

"But still do you really want to follow my road?"

"Everybody makes mistakes. Sometimes even BIG ones!"

"I'm just glad that finally me and Craig are a we for good! And he just makes me so happy!"

"Uh, Manny I hate to be a bummer but we got a lot of work to do!"

"Sorry, I'm just in dreamland I guess! Okay let's start this evil project!"

"Okay next question, Craig. What do you like best about France?" Emma asked.

Emma was at Craig's house studying their project; they were sitting on the conch studying.

"I would have to say that it would be their park for some reason! I just love the air and…"Craig stopped.

"Sorry. I know I sound like a psycho."

"No. I actually heard a lot about the park there. And it sounds like the only clean and safe park."

"Cool! Well to do want to take a break?"

"Sounds good. Since we had been working for two hours straight on France."

Angela came down the stairs.

"Craig can I have some dinner?" Angela asked.

"Sure. Emma do you mind if I fix dinner?"

"I was actually getting a little hungry." Emma jokes.

"Good timing then!"

"Craig I was kidding, you don't have to do that! I was just about to go home to eat anyway."

Emma starts to go out the door then Craig got in front of her.

"Actually. That might not be a good idea!" Craig said.

"Why?" Emma asked with raised eye brows.

"Cause when Marco starts to study, if there's just one distraction he goes pretty crazy!"

"Really? You kinda have weird friends!"

"Oh! And like you don't?"

Emma giggles a little and Craig smiles.

"Okay I get your point. Thanks for the warning and I'll stay here."

"Cool."

"Do you need help?"

"I usually just cook an easy meal on the stove so I'm good. But thanks."

Emma sits on the conch watching animal planet, while Craig cooks some mac & cheese and vegetables!

"So how's life treating you Em?" Craig asked.

"Don't you mean how's Peter treating me?" Emma asked.

"No! Not at all! I mean… well yeah. I just hate seeing my girlfriend's friends get hurt. And I gotta admit I was a little surprised when you guys started dating."

"Why?"

"I just thought you were better than the immature, rude, lying….." he paused

cause Emma looked at him hard.

"I mean I was just surprised, I mean I love to see you and Peter happy, it's just…"

Emma waited for him to finish, after a long time.

"I just wouldn't put you guys together. Sorry, I know I sound like an over protective brother."

"Well, I can't explain it; I just love how Peter makes me feel. And I don't really mind having a bigger brother watching over me, so thanks."

"Any time." Craig smiled at Emma, she smiled back. Then Craig felt a warm feeling on his hand.

"OW!"

"Craig are you okay?!"

"No. I think I put my hand on the stove."

Then Emma got up and wet a washcloth and put ice in it. Then she put it on Craig's hand gently.

"Here! I know a lot of first-aid, so this should help it heal."

"It does feel better, thank you Emma."

Then they look into each other's eyes.

"Um, I think were even now." Emma said nervously.

Then Craig and Emma turned away from each other.

"Yeah. I think we are."

Craig served the dinner to Emma and Angela, and ate. Then Emma grabbed her stuff.

"I'm sorry I can't help clean up, but I might miss curfew if I don't leave now!" she said.

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye!"

"Yeah! Bye!"

Then when Emma got outside she leaned against the door and toke a deep breath. She didn't feel right for some reason. Craig didn't either. He still didn't know what that meant. Either did Emma.


	6. Chapter 5: I Need You

_**Chapter 5: I Need You**_

"_I need you. I need you here, I need you now. I need security somehow."-Relient K_

Ellie has been in a girl's bathroom stall at school crying for almost an hour. She and her mom just got news that her dad is dying, and they can't help him. They said he'll be dead by Friday.

"Today is Tuesday. Friday he'll be dead. Why do I have such a horrible life?" Ellie ask to herself.Then she heard Manny and Paige come in the bathroom. She didn't want anybody to know where she been for the last hour. Or want anybody to tell her a dozen times how sorry they were. So she got on the toilet seat and picked up her legs and sat there quietly.

"Can you believe that freak Heather? She's telling everyone not to feel so sorry for Ellie." Paige said.

"She's only doing it to get other people's attention. Including Jimmy's." Manny said.

Ellie felt another tear roll down her cheek. She knew Jimmy was very loyal, but Heather gets what she wants, as people would put it. She already had enough stress over her dad, now Jimmy? As soon as the bell rang, Paige and Manny left the bathroom. Ellie got out of the stall and went to the mirror. She saw her red and blurry eyes and tried to calm herself down before class started. She heard the second bell, and left the bathroom for class. For the first time in a long time, she hurt her wrist with the rubber band on her arm.

When Ellie was in the classroom, she notices that her eyes were still a little red. She toke her seat quietly and prayed that Mrs. Kwan wouldn't know she came in late.

"**Detention**. After school, Miss Nash." Said Mrs. Kwan as she kept on writing on the blackboard.

"Yes Mrs. Kwan." Ellie said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Jimmy asks beside her.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Ellie snapped. Jimmy pause for a second to look at Ellie.

"Oh! It's your dad. Ellie…I'm so sorry."

"It's no big deal! Stuff like this happens all the time!"Ellie began to feel tears in her eyes.

"Miss Nash! Mr. Brooks! Care to tell the class what's going on?" Mrs. Kwan asks.

"Mrs. Kwan. I think you should cut Ellie some slack." Jimmy said.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because. Today Ellie and her mom found out that-"

"My hamster died." Ellie said quickly. She didn't want people to come up to her and talk about her dad.

"Well. I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Nash, but I won't cut you slack for that. Now if I hear one of you talking again. You both get detention." Mrs. Kwan said pointing to Jimmy and Ellie.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kwan." Jimmy and Ellie said at the same time.

"Now let's start the lesson."

"Ellie……" Jimmy began

"Let's talk about it later." Ellie said in a low voice. She knew that no one would understand the pain she's going though. Not even Jimmy.

"Hey Spin!" Darcy said as she came up to Spinner and hugged him.

"Hey." Spinner said as he gave her a half hug.

"What's wrong? Is your partner giving you a hard time?"

"No. Peter's cool. And has some great ideas for the Washington project."

"Then why aren't you acting like my Spinner?"

"Ever since Sunday…….I……..kinda been confused about some stuff."

"Spin. You know basically everything about Jesus. What questions could you possibly have to wonder?"

"I don't understand how people can just go to the front and accept him as their savior. It's seems too easy."

"It is that easy! Most people think you're suppose to go up on stage and talk about your past life and how you want your future to be. But the truth is, you can accept Christ anytime, anywhere."

"Really?"

"Yes. Spinner. Would you like to accept Jesus as your Savior right here on the steps of Degrassi at this every moment?"

"You know what? I think I would like too."

"Okay. Well, it's a good thing I bring my bible to school."

_Darcy and Spinner go over some verses and talk about Christ dying on the cross for our sins. Then they said a prayer together._

"Well, welcome to the brothers and sisters of Christ community." Darcy said with a little laugh.

"Thank you Darcy. You always pull me though the bad stuff in life."

"It's because I love you Spinner and always will."

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, as they sat there a completely different couple.


	7. Chapter 6: Underneath This Smile

_**Chapter 6: Underneath This Smile**_

"_**Underneath this smile, my world is slowly caving in. All the while, I'm hanging on, cause that is all I know. Could you be the one to save me?"-Hilary Duff**_

Emma walked to school early without Manny. Monday night was still in her mind. The weird feeling in her stomach still hasn't gone away. When Emma got home that night, she felt a little uneasy, as if she had cheated on Peter and Manny. Good thing Manny was already in bed when she got home, Emma couldn't even look herself in the mirror, but as she was about to clean her face, she saw her make-up was all messed up. "_How could Craig be flirting with a girl like me? I look like a wreck." _She thought last night_._

"_At least I think he was flirting with me. But no, he couldn't, I have a boyfriend, and he loves Manny. He was just being nice." _Emma immediately erased that thought out of mind.

Emma went to her locker, opened it and put her head in it and toke a deep breath.

"Hey hot stuff!" Peter called out.

Emma closed her locker, and turned to see Peter next her. She wasn't ready to see him, but acted like she was.

"Hey Peter! Why are you here so early?"

"I had to drive my mom this morning. I have to stay on her good side if I want to take you to the dance."

Emma grinned; she knew that he's been looking forward to take her to their first dance as a couple. It was only on Friday too. That night, she would stay away from Craig as much as possible. She promised herself she would, and focus on Peter.

"But are you okay Em? You look a little, um, beaten up. Is Craig causing you trouble?" Peter asked.

"Oh, no, not at all. I'm just worried about the Math test today."

"Me too. But if Craig is pressuring you, you gotta let me know, okay? I can talk to him okay?"

Emma laughed in her head. Compared to Craig, Peter looked wimpy.

"No, you don't have to. I promise." She smiled to him.

Peter smiled, the first warning bell rang.

"I didn't even realize what time it is." Emma said.

"Yeah, a lot of people came here early for some reason. Do you want an escort to class my lady?" Peter stuck out his arm. Emma stuck her arm in his. And realized this is how, it's supposed to be. Her and Peter, walking to class, being a happy couple. Or at least pretending to be one.

Second period was over; Craig was walking in the halls to his locker.

"_Why me? I'm such a player. I flirted with Emma. Emma! The best friend of the girl I'm dating right now! I have to focus on this project, I need a good grade. I can't focus on Emma at all during this project……even though she looked pretty last night. Her make-up was all messed up, but she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Ugh, stop it Craig!"_

Craig was looking for his Science book for next period; he looked up to see the picture of him, Manny, and Emma at Spike and Snake's wedding day.

"_She gorgeous. I love Manny. We were meant to be right from the moment I saw her."_

But when he looked at Emma, he felt different. She had crazy hair that day, whenever he looked pictures of it, it made Craig laugh. But he didn't even laugh a little when he saw it this time, he got goose bumps, Craig wasn't even a goose bump kinda guy. But this time, he got them, and he hated the feeling.

"Hey Craig, we gotta talk."

Craig turned his head to see Peter, but turned it back around to his locker, immediately putting the picture back in his envelop of photos.

"What do we have to talk about Peter? I have to get to class in a minute. So hurry up."

"Look." Peter came around to Craig's side. Craig could feel anger coming from Peter.

"I saw Emma this morning." Craig could tell this wasn't going to be pretty. Did she tell Peter about what had happen Monday and ask Simpson for another partner? Craig was hurt thinking about it. He turned around to see Peter, indeed, looking angry.

"I could tell she wasn't happy. If you lay or laid one finger on my girl, you'll be sorry. Just because your dad beat you up, doesn't mean you can go around hurting or flirting with other guy's girls."

Craig grabbed his shirt, he didn't know how he found out about his dad, most people forgot about it, but knowing Peter was thinking Craig was the same as his dad, burned him.

"At least, I don't carry a camera around, forcing girls to take off their shirts and show off the footage to my friends. Or excuse me, the whole school!" Craig shot back to Peter, about to rip his shirt.

The third period bell rang. Craig let go of Peter's shirt. Seeing Mrs. Kwan heading towards them.

"Boys, get to class now." Mrs. Kwan said in a rush to her class. "Peter come with me."

Peter went with Mrs. Kwan giving Craig a watch yourself look. Craig knew he could take Peter, basically the whole school knew, but he didn't want any drama this year.

Taking off to class, Craig realized he would see Emma tonight; they had to at least talk about the project. Craig promised himself that he wouldn't let his hormones get a hold of him. He couldn't. And he wouldn't no matter how beautiful Emma was.

"_I won't cheat on Manny. Emma and I are friends, and that's how it's going to be from now on."_

Craig went into his class and toke his seat. Emma walking by in the halls to her class. He couldn't help but stare.

"_This isn't going to be easy."_

It was almost the end of the day, it felt like basically the whole day to Emma. She knew she had to go to Craig's house, yet again, to study for their project. She knew she shouldn't but, she couldn't calm herself down. She was beyond excited. Craig was the only person she knew that was always there for her. Sure, Manny was there but they had there ups and downs this year. And Peter became her boyfriend just this year.

"_Okay Em, don't get over excited here. You're going to a friend's house to study, __**just**__ to study. Craig or you will not flirt at all. It will just be like the guy version of Manny."_

Emma laughed a little thinking of this. But that's all she wanted from Craig. Was to be his friend.

ring ring Emma couldn't find her phone. She got it and listened to the message.

"_Probably just a text from Peter_"

She saw it was from her step-dad. She listened to it.

"Emma. Your mom is in the hospital, please come by. She um, had a."

Emma could tell something serious was going on as she started walking around.

"She had an accident Em. I already talked to the front desk and they said it would be just fine if you skipped your last two classes. I'll be waiting in the lobby for awhile. It's going to be okay, Em. I promise." She could tell he sounded unsure of himself when she heard the promise from Snake.

Craig was walking down the halls to his next class.

"_I get to finally see Emma. Nothing can ruin this day."_

But then he saw Emma grabbing her stuff, dropping her books, and she looked like she was crying. Of course he ran up to her, he couldn't stand to watch her cry with no shoulder.

"Emma. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk. My mom is in the hospital and…." She stopped to see his eyes filled with worry, she stood up.

"Can we meet tomorrow at your house?" she asked about to start crying again.

"Yeah, that's fine but…."Craig stopped as she started walking toward the doors.

"Em!" He caught up to her walking almost as fast as her. "Do you want some company?"

They both stopped. Emma just looked at Craig. She knew he was just being nice, but it would mean the world to her if he went with her.

"Emma, I don't care about my other classes, I'll go if you need some company. I don't mind going with you at all." Craig meant every word he just said.

"Well, if you want to help me, can you give me money for the bus?" Emma said even though she kinda wanted him to go with her. Craig was hurt, but got another idea instead.

"I'll give you a ride. That okay?"

Emma just nodded; she had no choice as she was already in his car, going to the hospital.

"_He just won't quit."_


	8. Chapter 7: Say OK

_**Hey Guys, sorry it has taken me awhile to upload this. I still have not found time to rewrite my chapters so i just decided to put them up. Heres a short, but good one. **_

**Chapter 7: Say OK**

"_When it's not alright, when it's not okay. Will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alright? Will you say okay? Will you stick with me through whatever, or run away?"-Vanessa Hudgens_

No one understood Craig. Not even Manny. Especially after his bi-polar discover. Emma knew and wanted to help Craig. But after the Ellie heartbreak, that Craig cause, Emma decided to stay away and let Manny deal with him. But what if Emma did help him? Would she fall for him? What would happen if Manny knew, what about Peter?

"So what's going on with your mom?" Craig interrupted Emma's thoughts.

"Um, she's…" Should she really start a conversation with Craig? She thought of the complications for a minute. It's funny how one conversation may change your life.

Craig wasn't really sure why he asked something like that at a hard time like this for Emma. _"Well, I'm an idiot! I shouldn't be asking her about her mother! It will only make things worse!"_ Everyone knew that Craig always didn't say the right thing. That's why he loved music. For some reason, Craig just really connected better with words though his music.

"Look, I know that was a really stupid thing to ask but, you've just been ignoring me all day, when we really need to talk about this project." Craig said finally, breaking the silence. Of course they was another reason why he wanted to talk to her, but he was afraid it might just scare her.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. It's just…well…"Emma couldn't find her words. And it certainly didn't help when she looked at Craig. Craig had his eyes focused on the road the whole time, but he could tell Emma looked at him a few times. He even looked at her, a few times. Out of the corner of his eye to be smooth, of course. Even though Craig was everything but smooth.

"What Em?" He was actually sweating a little, waiting for her answer.

"Well, I felt a little uneasy after last night. I mean I know we're just friends, but I just didn't feel good. I don't know." Emma sighed. "Maybe it was just me. I shouldn't have said anything." Emma bit her lip.

"Actually you are not the only one." Craig said relieved. "You're an awesome girl and everything Em, but I did feel what we said or did was a little more than what friends do."

"Yeah, that's been on my mind for awhile." Emma said.

Craig pulled into the hospital parking lot. Emma and Craig unbuckled there seat belts.

"Well, if I was flirting or whatever with you, I'm sorry. And I promise I won't do it again." Craig promised with a sincere look towards Emma. Emma finally felt that everything was going to turn out normal.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. A lot of people at school call you flirter Craig." Emma smiled.

"Hey! That's not very nice! I don't flirt at all!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who calls you the flirter! Or I wasn't the first one." She giggled.

Craig just laughed at her. He felt very comforted that she was laughing. He always did.

"Well, I'm going to go to the lobby. My family and I, well really me, thank you for the ride." Emma said getting out of Craig's car and started walking.

"Em!" Craig got out.

"Are you sure you don't need any company? Again?" He yelled to her.

Emma laughed a little. And turned around.

"No, you've already done enough. Just go back to school before you get in trouble!" Emma yelled back. She smiled at him. Of course he smiled back.

"Okay, let me know how it turns out tomorrow! Bye!" Craig yelled.

"And Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. I really appreciate a friend being there for me." Emma yelled and turned around to the walk to the lobby.

"Anytime Em!" Craig yelled and got into his car.

Craig didn't care how much in trouble he would get; he was there for Emma, when she needed him. And that made him feel like her hero.


End file.
